Sign On Sign Off
by Sky Fairy 77
Summary: High School is hard enough without all of the dramas that accompany it and the work. A story of a group of best friends and their high school lives and dramas as they try to survive. KKT SM AM YT
1. Sign On

**_Sign on. Sign off._**

AN: A story on the difficulties of High School life and the relationships that follow. I got the idea from setting two of my friends up over IM.Andtheawful confession ofmy feelings for the guy i like.LOL Well hope you like it. I know its not in IM short hand but its for those people who can't read it. And for my editing benefit. Please R&R.

_Disclaimer I own now of these characters though I wish I did. OH and I don't own IM either._

* * *

Characters Screen Names: 

Karou: KendoGirl

Kenshin: OroGuy

Megumi: Dr. Fox

Sanosuke: RoosterHead

Misao: Small-Ninja

Aoshi: The Leader

Yahiko: Master Swordsman

Tsubame: ShyGal

* * *

Chapter One 

KendoGirl: Hey

Dr. Fox: Hey

KendoGirl: What's up?

Dr. Fox: Wouldn't you like to know.

KendoGirl: MEGUMI!

Dr. Fox: Okay… Geez don't have a cow.

Dr. Fox: Kenshin's over.

KendoGirl: What?

Dr. Fox: Oh ho ho… Of course he's here dear girl. He's sleeping over!

KendoGirl: WHAT THE HELL MEGUMI! YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT!

KendoGirl: You are sick! I'm signing off. Don't except me to talk to you again.

Dr. Fox: Wait! Kaoru I'm joking! I really am! I knew it you do like him.

KendoGirl: ….

KendoGirl…… Go jump off of a bridge. I don't like Kenshin.

Dr. Fox: Sure you don't… Then why did you just flip out?

KendoGirl: I don't! AGH! You were being sick and stuff…

Dr. Fox: Sure. Sure. That' s what you say but its obvious you like him. You were drooling over him in English today. And your telling me that you don't like him. Don't make me out to be a fool.

KendoGirl: I wasn't drooling!

Dr. Fox: Okay then what was with that look, girl? Huh? You were drawing little hearts around his name too.

KendoGirl:…

Dr. Fox: Ask him out.

KendoGirl: No way! I'm not going to.

Dr. Fox: Fine I'll just ask him out.

KendoGirl: What?

Dr. Fox: Well since you're clearly not interested in him, why shouldn't I have my chance with him.

KendoGirl: Go to hell!

Dr. Fox: Awww. Have I made the little kendo girl angry? Awww. I'm so sorry.

_KendoGirl has just signed off._

Dr. Fox: Fine Kaoru be that way but you two are made for each other. And I will get you together.

_User **KendoGirl** is unavailable._

* * *

AN: I know… I know I did an awful job with this. I promise it will better in the later chapters. Review to let me know what I should do to improve or things you would like to see. 


	2. Dr Fox has signed on

_**Sign On. Sign Off. **_

AN: Hey everyone! Guess who's back! I finally convinced my mother to let me have my account back. IT TOOK SO MUCH WORK! So things are kinda crazy at the moment with my life. So I'll try to update and keep up with things as much as possible.

_Disclaimer I own now of these characters though I wish I did and I don't own AIM either.

* * *

_

_**Dr. Fox** has signed on_

RoosterHead: Yo!

Dr. Fox: Hey.

RoosterHead: So what's up?

Dr. Fox: The ceiling

RoosterHead: Wait what!?!?!?

Dr. Fox:...

Dr. Fox: You really are a moron

RoosterHead: Who are ya callin' a moron!?!

Dr. Fox: You.

Dr. Fox: Now Sanosuke, what do you want. I'm busy right now so whatever it is make it quick.

RoosterHead: But all I wanted was to ask you out!

Dr. Fox: Sanosuke we've been through this. The answer is still no and it always will be.

RoosterHead:: Sheesh Fox can't ya take a joke. Ya too damn serious

Dr. Fox: And you're too stupid!

RoosterHead: Man you're too grumpy today sheesh…

RoosterHead:: Fine I'll get the point since you're in a loosely mood. What's the bio homework?

Dr. Fox: Come on! Didn't you pay attention at all?

Roosterhead: O fcourse not. Listen to that old bat, no way! Just give me the assignment will ya?

Dr. Fox: pg 351-375

RoosterHead: whaaa… That's a ton!! Agh it will take me all night! Later Fox!

_**RoosterHead** has signed off._

* * *

AN: I know the Chapters are short but it makes them easier to update regularly.

Shoutouts:

A BIG thank you to anyone who read this story! All 200 of you! I love you all and you're the greatest.

punKrocKergrl: Thanks for you're support!

inuyashagirl22: I finally updated. Thank you for reviewing and reading.

evilalternateendingstorywriter: Thank you for the bright review. I tried to make the idea as interesting as possible.


	3. Join This Chat

_**Sign On. Sign Off.**_  
By Sky Fairy 77

* * *

AN: Ok so i'm back with a regular update schedule for this story! YAY! So Sign On. Sign Off. will be updated on fridays since its the only time i have any real free time. So look foward to new chapters come fridays. And i kno at this point the plot is non-exhistent

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin simple as that.

* * *

Dr. Fox: Agh I hate Sanosuke!

Kendogirl: What did he do now?

Dr. Fox: He called me a fox again and asked me for the bio homework again! He never seems to grow up. He's such a child.

KendoGirl: Just give it up already. Sanosuke's just super carefree

Dr. Fox: Yeah.

Dr. Fox: So change so subject

Kendogirl: Hmm…

Dr. Fox: So how are things between you and Kenshin?

Dr. Fox: Megumi!

KendoGirl: You're just as bad as Sano.

Dr. Fox: How dare you compare me to that ingrate!

Kendogal: Then stop acting like **him.**

Dr. Fox: I was just inquiring how things were that's all.

KendoGirl: It would be in the interest of all of us if you didn't!

Dr. Fox: fine. I was only trying to help.

KendoGirl: Well don't!

Dr Fox: Join me in this chat.

**Chat Room: Chat 38532550693473741031**

Small-Ninja: Hey.

KendoGirl: Hey Misao.

Dr. Fox: Hey.

Small-Ninja: What's new?

Dr. Fox: Kaoru won't let me set her up with Kenshin!

Small-Ninja: Oh really?

KendoGirl: Megumi stop!

Dr. Fox: Fine… Fine…

Small-Ninja: No don't stop! I want to hear more!

Kendogirl: There isn't anymore to hear Misao.

Dr. Fox: Who are you kidding there's plenty to tell

Dr. Fox: So it works like this. Kaoru and Kenshin have English together and Kaoru spends each day drooling over Kenshin.

Dr. Fox: And she refuses to do anything else other than drool over him.

Small-Ninja: Kaoru! What are you thinking you should just make your move. Tell him how you feel!

KendoGirl: It's more complicated than that.

Dr. Fox: No itsn't! It's simple. You like him. You ask him out. You live happily ever after.

KendoGirl: I've had enough of this nonsense. I'm going…

KendoGirl has signed off.

Dr. Fox: What are we going to do with that girl…

Small-Ninja: She should just ask him out. Everything would be a whole lot simpler.

Dr. Fox: Yeah it would be.

Small-Ninja: Why are we still in the chat room?

Dr. Fox: I don't know. You want to move?

Small-Ninja: Sure.

* * *

AN: So that was chapter 3. Nothing too special going on yet... Sorry folks later on. Feel free to leave you're suggestions and anything you want to see in here. And i'll try to do my best to fill your requests.

Review Shoutouts

punkrokergrl: I kno i updated! lol I told you i was working on chapters. Thanks for your review!

evilalternateendingstorywriter: I take it funky is a good thing? Thanks for the

review 


	4. The Leader has signed on

_**Sign On. Sign Off.**_

By: SkyFairy77

AN: Sorry for the long update... I forgot that I'd be going to my aunt's for my vacation and wouldn't be able to update on Friday... Sorry 'bout that folks. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or IM

* * *

_**The Leader** has signed on._

Small- Ninja: AOSHI!

The Leader: Good evening Misao

Small- Ninja: So what's new with you?

The Leader: Nothing in particular

Small- Ninja: Oh…

Small- Ninja: How are you doing then?

The Leader: Perfectly fine, thank you.

Small- Ninja: I got to go.

Small- Ninja: I'll talk to you later.

The Leader: Aright farewell Misao.

_**Small- Ninja** is away._

* * *

Small- Ninja: KAORU! I CAN'T TALK TO AOSHI! Wahhahaahaa

Kendogirl: Ok first thing is first, CALM DOWN!  
Kendogirl: Seceondly what on earth happened now?

Small- Ninja: Well I im Aoshi to talk to him but he kept giving me these really formal answers like usual but we just couldn't hold the conservation. So I just left. ::sniff::sniff::

Kendogirl: Well maybe you should have tried harder

Small- Ninja: **Small- Ninja: So what's new with you?**

**The Leader: Nothing in particular**

**Small- Ninja: Oh…**

**Small- Ninja: How are you doing then?**

**The Leader: Perfectly fine, thank you.**

Kendogirl: Oh…

* * *

The Leader: Himura, I think I might have a problem. I can't seem to hold a decent conversation with Misao.

OroGuy: Aoshi, what exactly is the problem?

The Leader: **Small- Ninja: AOSHI!**

**The Leader: Good evening Misao**

**Small- Ninja: So what's new with you?**

**The Leader: Nothing in particular**

**Small- Ninja: Oh…**

**Small- Ninja: How are you doing then?**

**The Leader: Perfectly fine, thank you.**

**Small- Ninja: I got to go.**

Small- Ninja: I'll talk to you later.

**The Leader: Aright farewell Misao.**

OroGuy: Ok… Well that is a problem…

OroGuy: What to do? Hmmm

* * *

Kendogirl: Kenshin, I need some advice

OroGuy: That's funny I do too

Kendogirl: You want to go first?

OroGuy: Ok sure.

OroGuy: So there is this friend of mine who can't seem to hold a conversation

KendoGirl: Aoshi, right?

OroGuy: How did you know?

KendoGirl: Misao thinks it is all her fault.

OroGuy: So what are we going to say?

Kendogirl: We got to go so they are forced to talk to each other and in reality we are hiding.

Kendogirl: That's my only idea

OroGuy: Well I don't have any.

OroGuy: So I guess we'll use yours.

KendoGirl: Yeah… I guess so but it's pretty bad.

OroGuy: It is.

KendoGirl: You weren't supposed to agree with me!!!

OroGuy: Sorry?

KendoGirl: You should be!!

* * *

KendoGirl: Misao I'm so sorry but I got to go but try talking to him again

Small- Ninja: No Kaoru stay! HELP ME!

KendoGirl: Sorry you're on your own. Good Luck!

_**KendoGirl** has signed off._

* * *

OroGuy: I'm sorry Aoshi but I must go

OroGuy: Try talking to her again though

OroGuy: Maybe something will work

The Leader: Alright thank you Himura

_**OroGuy** has signed off_

* * *

_**Small- Ninja** has returned from away_

The Leader: Hello Misao

Small- Ninja: Long time no see

The Leader: Yes indeed

The Leader: So what are you up to?

Small- Ninja: Working on new playlists for my DJ-ing session

The Leader: Would you like some help?

Small- Ninja: That would be great!

Small- Ninja: Alright how is this?

Small- Ninja: 1. Write This Down

2. Black Mamba

3. Good Day

The Leader: Hmm…

The Leader: I'd change good day for Pop Princess

Small- Ninja: Hmmm… Wow! You're right…

Small- Ninja: I didn't even think of that.

Small- Ninja: I never thought you listened to anything like this.

The Leader: I do listen to the radio.

Small- Ninja: I didn't mean it like that

Small- Ninja: I just meant there is so much about you that I don't know, that's all.

The Leader: Same could be said for me.

The Leader: I really don't know much about you either

* * *

_**KendoGirl** has signed on_

Small- Ninja: Oh my god!

Kendogirl: What?

Small- Ninja: four hours…

Kendogirl: Wait! What?

Small- Ninja: Aoshi and I… four hours

Kendgirl: Wiat you are telling me that you and Aoshi talked for four hours

Small- Ninja: Yes!

KendoGirl:…

KendoGirl:……

KendoGirl: Holy…

Small-Ninja: I know! And Aoshi of all people too!

KendoGirl: I go to go though. I was just checking my mail.

Small-Ninja: Okay. See you!

KendoGirl: Give me the details later!  
Small-Ninja: I will!

KendoGirl has signed off

* * *

AN: Ok folks there you go end of another chapter! So this is the update for the week and i'll be updating regularly on schedule next friday. please review if you have a chance i'm not sure if people like this story or not.  
-SkyFairy77 


	5. KendoGirl has signed on

_**Sign On. Sign Off.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: Agh... sorry for not updating on Friday i forgot again... So i have some bad news! My midyear exams start this week... So i'm basically screwed to put it in mild terms... So i'm taking a small break from writing so i'll be back in like 2 weeks? idk so here's the newest chapter!

_**KendoGirl has signed on**_

OroGuy: Hey Kaoru!

KendoGirl: Hey Kenshin!

KendoGirl: What's up?

OroGuy: Nothing too much

OroGuy: How about you?

KendoGirl: Checking my mail real quick

OroGuy: Anything good?

KendoGirl: How dare you try to pry into my personal life!!!

OroGuy: Oro!?!

KendoGirl: Just kidding, Kenshin.

KendoGirl: Nah couple of advertisements and some notice about a kendo tournament.

OroGuy: The Tokyo Primaries?

KendoGirl: Yeah. You're heard about it?

OroGuy: Yes! I was in them last year.

KendoGirl: You never mentioned them!

OroGuy: Must have slipped my mind

KendoGirl: Slipped your mind… Man, Kenshin you are amazing.

OroGuy: What?

KendoGirl: Never mind Kenshin. You're hopeless.

OroGuy: What didn't I get?

KendoGirl: I said never mind!

OroGuy: Okay…

OroGuy: So are you going to enter?

KendoGirl: No why?

OroGuy: You're good at Kendo tho!

KendoGirl: No I was good at Kendo…

OroGuy: Kaoru what's with that attitude?

KendoGirl: Nothing…

**_KendGirl has signed off._**

OroGuy: Sanosuke it didn't work!

RoosterHead: Kenshin, what did you do?

OroGuy: Nothing… I just asked if she was going to go to the tournament like you said I should.

OroGuy: Then she got upset and left suddenly.

RoosterHead: How did she get upset

OroGuy: Here I'll show you.

RoosterHead: Alright.

OroGuy: OroGuy: **So are you going to enter?**

**KendoGirl: No why?**

**OroGuy: You're good at Kendo tho!**

**KendoGirl: No I was good at Kendo…**

**OroGuy: Kaoru what's with that attitude?**

**KendoGirl: Nothing…**

RoosterHead: That was Kaoru?

OroGuy: Yeah.

RoosterHead: That doesn't sound like her at all.

OroGuy: I know it doesn't. It's worrying me.

RoosterHead: Don't worry I'll ask her about it.

OroGuy: Thanks Sanosuke.

RoosterHead: No problem. We can't have my plan failing because you made her upset!

OroGuy: That's the only reason you're going to ask her?

RoosterHead: Yep.

OroGuy: Sanosuke… Don't you carry at all?

RoosterHead: Of course I do but I need food first.

RoosterHead: Later

OroGuy: Alright bye Sanosuke.

**_RoosterHead has signed off.

* * *

AN: It wasn't my best chapter but it still wasn't my worst one ever... So yes comments reviews anything like that feel free to leave some. The plot will start to move foward now and all comments left in the last chapter will be used towards the next.  
-sky

* * *

_**

Review Shoutouts:

AkaWarai: Thank you for such a great idea! i never thought of something like that. I'll make sure to include it. I have some great ideas for it. Thank you for reading and reviewing the story.

inuyashagirl22: lol 4 hours is only a small amount for me... 16 hours is my record. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.  



	6. YMonaISjefaisME has signed on

**_Sign On. Sign Off._**

Disclaimer: I don't own AIM or IM or Rurouni Kenshin

AN: Sorry for the long wait... Midyears were hectic and there was a week's break in between them where my teachers made up for all the stuff we missed during midyears and then they did that the week after. And volia here we are... So this chapter is dedicated to AkaWarai and her great idea of secret accounts. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

**_KendoGirl has signed on_**

YMonaISjefaisME: KAORU!

KendoGirl: ….

YMonaISjefaisME: how are you doing kaoru?

KendoGirl: Do I know you….?

YMonaISjefaisME: Of course you do!

KendoGirl: Really…

YMonaISjefaisME: YES!

KendoGirl: brb

* * *

KendoGirl: Kenshin!

OroGuy: Hello Kaoru

KendoGirl: do you know anyone with the screen name YMonaISjefaisME

OroGuy: No I don't believe I do…

OroGuy: Yeah sorry I don't know.

KendoGirl: Crap… Ok thanks Kenshin

OroGuy: What's this all about Kaoru?

KendoGirl: It's a long story

KendoGirl: Ttyl

* * *

KendoGirl: Megumi!

Dr. Fox: It's the Takuni!

Dr. Fox: How are you?

KendoGirl: If you say that one more time Megumi… I swear… UGH!

Dr. Fox: Hahaha

Dr. Fox: Like you could do anything.

KendoGirl: Don't make me…

KendoGirl: Do you know anyone with the screen name YMonaISjefaisME

Dr. Fox: Nope you're on your own there.

KendoGirl: AGH! Ttyl.

* * *

KendoGirl: Sanosuke!

RoosterHead: Hey missy.

KendoGirl: I told you not to call me that!

RoosterHead: I know you keep saying that but it's just too much fun annoying you.

RoosterHead: So whatz up?

KendoGirl: I hate you sometimes.

RoosterHead: I know you do.

KendoGirl: Do you anyone with the screen name YMonaISjefaisME?

RoosterHead: Nope.

KendoGirl: Oh well on to the next person.

RoosterHead: Are you asking every person on your buddy list?

KendoGirl: Maybe…

RoosterHead: Hahaha that's great

KendoGirl: Next time I see you, I have a present for you, my bokken hitting your head.

* * *

KendoGirl: I have a question.

The Leader: Yes?

KendoGirl: Do you know who YMonaISjefaisME is?

The Leader: No.

* * *

KendoGirl: Misao I need your help!

Small- Ninja: Idle Message: I'm currently out obsessing over a certain person. So I'm sorry I missed ya. Leave some love.

KendoGirl: Misao… You really shouldn't have an idle message like that… Its just well wrong?

* * *

KendoGirl: I have a question.

Master Swordsman: I don't care. Leave me alone ugly.

KendoGirl: I'm not ugly! You shrimp!

Master Swordsman: Who are you calling a shrimp!

KendoGirl: You.

Master Swordsman: Why you ugly…

KendoGirl: Do you know who YMonaISjefaisME is?

Master Swordsman: Maybe. And even if I did I wouldn't help an ugly like you.

* * *

KendoGirl: Hey Tsubame!

ShyGal: Hi Kaoru.

KendoGirl: How are you doing? It's been ages since we last talked.

ShyGal: I know. I haven't had much free time. I'm helping Tae out a lot at the restaurant.

KendoGirl: I understand that feeling. Anyways I have a question.

ShyGal: Okay

KendoGirl: Do you know who YMonaISjefaisME is?

ShyGal: Its sounds like one of Yahiko's trick accounts he uses.

KendoGirl: Trick account….

KendoGirl: Thanks Tsubame, we'll catch up later.

ShyGal: Bye.

* * *

KendoGirl: I'm back.

YMonaISjefaisME: Took you long enough.

YMonaISjefaisME: My turtle's grandfather moves faster than you.

KendoGirl: You little brat…

YMonaISjefaisME: How do you know I'm little?

YMonaISjefaisME: For all you know I'm a giant and could beat you up.

KendoGirl: Yahiko cut the crap. I know its you.

YMonaISjefaisME: Hahaha you really think I'm that pipsqueak then your very wrong and stupid too.

KendoGirl: I am not!

YMonaISjefaisME: Really then would Yahiko know any of this:

1) You have Chemistry third period and you sit in the second row next to the window.  
2) You spend most of your English class drooling over Kenshin Himura.  
3) You spend your weekends practicing kendo and sleeping  
4) Your favorite color is blue.  
5) Your lucky number is 8.  
6) Your favorite vacation spot is Kyoto.  
7) You absolutely hate Tomoe because she flirts with Kenshin.

YMonaISjefaisME: Now would Yahiko know any of this?

KendoGirl: STALKER!

KendoGirl: I'm reporting you...

_**KendoGirl has signed off.**_

* * *

Master Swordsman: HAHAHAHA

Master Swordsman: That was priceless.

RoosterHead: We should team up more often.

Master Swordsman: Yes we should.

RoosterHead: The look on her face must have been priceless.

Master Swordsman: Oh I know!

RoosterHead: So who should our next victim be?

RoosterHead: Muhahahaha

* * *

AN: This chapter was the most fun to write. I loved going throught he buddylist and coming up with different reactions for everyone. Kairya got her request answered Yahiko has appeared as well as Tsubame so they will be popping up more frequently from now on. And periodically throughout the story there will be more trick incidents! So you can vote on who you want to see next for it. I will try to be more regular with my updates from now on but no promises.

Until next time,  
Sky.

PS: If anyone was wondering about the trick accounts name i got it by randomly typing in letter on the keyboard. Funny part was i got that YMonaISjefaisME. Since if you look at the captital letter its YM IS ME. YM equaling yahiko's intials. and then on a and je fais is french stuff that i just thought was funny i ended up typing.

* * *

Review Shoutouts:

AkaWarai: Thank you for the good luck on my finals and the review of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you read it!

punKrocKergrl: Thanks! See if i can update you should too... haha just joking. Thank you for your review and support.

Kairya: Thank you for the review and I hope you liked Yahiko's apperence in this chapter.


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

dear loyal fans, readers, and reviewers,

i regret to inform you that i have pissed off my parents beyond belief and they are locking me from my account until the end of school which is in the middle of june. So unfornetly no more updates for me including the one i was planning to do for sign on sign off on wednesday. i still will be writing on my alternative account cloudy skies 77 so if you like, you can look me up there. i will be finishing make it or break it and sign on sign off so do not fear that i won't because i will!

au revoir for now,  
sky fairy 77

PS:  
To readers of Sign On Sign Off: i'm running out of ideas for this story so feel free to leave reviews or messages with them.


End file.
